


Only a Kiss

by DeanneA



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanneA/pseuds/DeanneA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all just kisses until the one that wasn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I've kissed him lots of times. Over the years of our friendship it's happened many times of course, who would doubt that? 

Kisses to his cheek, an ever-changing landscape. To the back of his hand, his forehead, his neck and yes, his lips. They're unlike anyone else's, you know. I could kiss hundreds of men but still pick his out every time. And maybe I have. Okay, perhaps not hundreds but plenty enough others to know how rare his are. 

But still, each and every time it happens we laugh it off, one of us joking or smiling or more often just ignoring it altogether. There's always a reason, hundreds really. The thing is, neither one of us ever fought before. Neither one of us cared enough. 

Well, to do something amazing, someone has to be brave.

That someone is me.


	2. Is that a proposition?

"Scooooooooottttttttttttt"

I sighed, really not wanting to get up. I was finally back in my own bed and while I was gone, it had turned into the most amazing bed on the planet. The pillows were just right and I was in the middle of watching a new video. She was funny, as always, but she'd still be here when I got back. As soon as I had sat up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, my door cracked open and Mitch appeared. "I was coming."

"It's okay, I was being lazy. I might stop by Chipotle on the way back, do you want me to grab you anything?"

"What time?" There was no way I was going to wait until four or something to eat lunch. I'd be a monster by then.

"I just need to run to... um, maybe an hour and a half?"

I mentally added an hour, then tried to gauge how long my stomach would hold out. "Okay, thanks."

"Oh, give me your dry cleaning ticket, I'll grab yours too."

"Damn Michelle, what did I do to deserve this treatment?" I dug through my wallet and handed it to him. I'd dropped it off weeks ago and was just hoping they still had it. They'd given up leaving messages on my voicemail. 

"Oh please, I'm too good to you constantly."

It was true, he really was. But there was no way I was going to admit it. "Whatever. You literally ignored me yesterday and you won't even come out tonight."

"We just got back. Christmas at home was amazing but I need some time to unwind."

"But it's New Years!" As if he didn't know. But I didn't really have any other excuse to drag him out. I knew he was tired, he'd been sick during the last leg of tour and had spent most of the five days in Texas recuperating. It was impossible to get a moment to even breathe at home though so he'd locked himself in his room all day yesterday.

"Only ours. I'll go out for Chinese New Years, or Rosh Hashanah or something, okay? Promise. I'm just not up for people tonight."

"But we always do it together!"

"No we don't. We've missed like 3 of the last 5!" he countered.

"NUH UH!" But we had definitely missed at least one, maybe it was two...

"Look, if you want to eat anytime soon, and I'm going to go out on a limb and say you need to, I need to get going. Some places close early today and there are things mommy needs." Mitch disappeared, then he crossed in front of my doorway again grabbing something. I heard his bag as he tossed it over his arm, then his keys. "Bye Stephanie!"

And then the door closed and I was alone. I sent a few texts confirming plans and updated all the social media sites before finally finishing Mamrie's video. I edited the SuperFruit video and then finally decided to shower and get the hell out of bed. It had been amazing though, being lazy. Christmas at home had been great but everyone wanted a piece of me. It was nice, and I understood, but even for me it didn't quite count as relaxing. 

Wyatt followed me into the bathroom because he knew how annoying it was, then parked himself just outside the shower door where he knew I would trip over him on my way out. I took care of everything that needed taken care of, hoping that Nate would show up tonight. We'd hooked up a couple times and New Years seemed like one of those nights that it was decidedly NOT fun to go home alone.

I didn't expect Mitch home yet but he was just coming in as I meandered into the living room. I grabbed the Chipotle bag because I'm thoughtful like that, and let him take care of the rest of whatever it was he'd bought. I even got him a fork and put his on the coffee table. Then I crashed my ass into the couch, turned on the TV and dug in. "Hey, thanks" I said as he walked back in.

"No problem, I was going anyway."

"Any chance you changed your mind and want to be with me tonight?"

"Is that a proposition Hoying?" he joked. "So desperate."

"Not THAT desperate Maybelline, not nearly."

He faked a pout but was too busy eating to even pretend to be offended. "I'll go for a little while, okay? I guess it IS New Years, after all."

"Yay!" I cheered with my fork, dropping an errant piece of rice on the floor. The death glare I caught on my way down to pick it up made me laugh. "We're going to have a hell of a time tonight."


	3. Better than other kinds...

I dipped my finger into the tub of wax and tried one more damn time to get the end of my hair to stay in instead of falling out and looking like a horn. I really needed a haircut. REALLY needed one. "I'm going to wear a damn hat!" I yelled to the universe.

"NO you are NOT" came the higher pitched firm voice from the living room. 

"It's sticking out again." I whined.

"Only giants can see it Stephanie, get over it. Want a barrette?"

I stuck my tongue out even though he couldn't see me. So fucking helpful. Screw it, shirt time. "What are you wearing?" I asked, walking into the living room. He was in all black, not helpful. "Not very festive."

"I don't feel particularly festive. I'm going for 'unapproachable'."

"You've done it. Help me, what do I wear?"

"What are you going for?"

"Depends on whether or not Nate is there" I joked.

"Nate is becoming quite a favorite and I don't think he'll care what you're wearing. But you do look amazing in blue, or the stars."

"Okay, that works. Order an Uber, Marbles?"

"Will do."

I stared at the contents of my closet absolutely bewildered. It doesn't matter. I grabbed my black striped button-down and threw it on, then checked my hair one more time. Actually behaving? Nice. One last text to Nate who still hadn't answered me back other than a vague 'I'll do my best' which didn't sound exactly promising. Oh well, there are other boys in the sea. "Mitch? How long?"

"Three minutes, Romeo."

I walked out and offered him my hand to help him up. "Come on Juliet. Time to ring in a new year."

*** *** ***

I felt a quick tug to my shirt and leaned down so Mitch could whisper in my ear.

"Can we get some air?"

I nodded and took his hand, heading towards the patio. I always play point when we're out, the fact is that people will usually move out of my way for fear of being knocked out, I guess. Either way, we were soon leaning against the railing. The music was still loud but we could actually talk without screaming. "Better?"

"Much, thanks. God, the moon is gorgeous!"

He was right, it was full and insanely bright. "Wow. Does a full moon on New Years mean something? It doesn't always happen, right? Different calendars."

"Right, it changes. No idea what it means but I'm glad I saw it."

He lifted his face towards the light, like he was absorbing it. "Moon facial?"

"Better than other kinds" he joked, then took a sip of his martini. "Sorry Nate is a no-show."

"I'm glad you're here."

"That sounds so wrong. At least TRY to make it sound like you're not settling."

He said it lightheartedly but I heard the strain. "You know that's not what I meant. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He took another sip, then glanced back through the French doors towards the dance floor. "You're not going to find daddy out here, want to head back in?"

I nodded and we made our way, stopping by the bar to refill our drinks. The clan was on us immediately, pulling us apart and into their midst. It was nice to be welcome, to have so many friends after it had been mostly us the first few months in LA. Still, I noticed his absence, always aware of where he was. It had been that way for years and was second nature; I never once questioned it.

Before I knew it there were whispers that it was close, that it was almost midnight. It had gone so fast and I was still partnerless so of course I grabbed Mitch and pulled him into my arms for the pinnacle of the night. We were amazing and both of us deserved to be kissed at New Years. We'd done it before and would probably do it again. He knew what was coming and looked up at me, smiling.

"Think you deserve a kiss, do you?"

"Please?" I asked.

"To another great year of kicking ass and taking numbers. Resolutions start now."

"Can I wait on the gym a day or two?" I was going to be hungover tomorrow and getting up early to work out sounded like torture.

"Nope."

"Make me" I dared, grinning as the countdown started. We counted along with the crowd down to one and then I kissed those perfect lips lightly.


	4. It gets really awkward

But this time, I didn't want to pull away. It's not like I ever really WANT pull away but it's just the right thing to do, so it happens. There's a point at which it gets really awkward. This time though, the hand I had placed in the small of his back flexed and pulled him against me, almost against my will.

The roar inside my ears had nothing to do with the cheering or the music flooding the room. I couldn't have told you which song was playing, or even if it was on at all. All I heard was a whoosh, much like being underwater. Everything else disappeared and I was surrounded.

I felt him start to pull away and deepened the kiss, attacking his bottom lip and threading my remaining hand through the short hair on the back of his head. Even in my haze though, I recognized his signals and forced myself to release him.

I looked down, locking onto his dark eyes which reflected the lights in the club. They were slightly closed, as if he were thinking. I smiled, because he was beautiful and because I was I warm and content. Any other day I would have said it was because of the alcohol but tonight, it was all Mitch.

I won't lie and say it was an explosion, a tsunami that knocked me over and overtook me. No, it was so much less, and more. It was the feeling of looking for your keys for ten minutes and then all of a sudden, something in your brain clicks and you can visualize putting them in your jacket pocket to free your hand for a coffee cup. It was the feeling you get when you try on 8 pairs of jeans and then put on the right pair. It just WAS.

I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot when I finally let him pull away. "Happy New Years Mitch."

"You're gonna have to reevaluate the whole 'desperate' thing there, Scotty. Damn you need laid, don't you?"

And then the waves hit me, and I sank. He didn't feel it. It was just me. He was reacting the same way we did every time we kissed. I was the one acting a fool. But how? How could I be SO in, so completely under his spell all of a sudden and he be the same old Mitch? Or was he bluffing? Did he think I didn't feel it so he wasn't admitting it? "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what? I feel sweaty and tipsy. Why, is someone touching me?" He spun his head around but no one looked guilty.

"No, never mind." I needed out of here, away from the chaos and celebrations. I needed to sleep off the alcohol and maybe these feelings. I was done. "Can we go home?"

"Of course."

I watched him the whole way home, out of the corner of my eye. He was on his phone but didn't seem to be avoiding me, he was just checking on things so he could go to bed once we got home. I started questioning myself and my feelings about what had happened when the ball dropped. 

By the time we got home I had convinced myself that it was all in my head. I actually chuckled out loud once and he looked up at me, asking what I was laughing about. I shrugged it off and he dropped it, but I finally stumbled into bed relieved. Everything was fine. Tomorrow, everything would be back to normal.


	5. Okay there, sunshine?

Usually when I'm hung over, the wake up process is torturously slow. There's the rolling over and hoping it helps with the throbbing in your head enough to let you get back to sleep. Then the eyes-half-closed trip to the bathroom for advil and water, convinced that you can stay asleep if you don't really focus your eyes on anything. Another 20 minutes or so in bed, each one more annoying than the last because you know that there is NO WAY in hell you can actually fall back asleep.

But not today. My eyes flew open in a panic when I remembered last night and the kiss. It was nothing, right? Today would be normal. I'd walk out there, get coffee if he hadn't gone out yet, and then nurse my head a little while. I would feel nothing. In fact, even thinking about it was stupid. Why was I torturing myself?

I convinced my legs to move and went to the bathroom, then swallowed a few pills and a glass of water. Next, some sort of ass covering was required. Sweats, good enough. I was rocking. A quick glance at my phone which was dead because I had forgotten to plug it in didn't help so I found the end of the cord and made the magic happen. There was a clock on the microwave, problem solved.

As soon as I turned the corner I saw him, curled up on the sectional with Wyatt perched above him. He had his Ipad resting on his knees and didn't even look up which meant he was probably reading something. "Coffee?" I asked. Seemed like a safe start to the day.

"Not yet, I got distracted. You feel up to it?" he asked. 

Mitch never 'got distracted' when it came to Starbucks. He didn't feel like going. Problem was, neither did I. "Not sure I'm safe for public viewing."

He looked up at me, then silently set his Ipad aside. "I'll be right back."

Well that answered that question, I must look worse than I thought. But right now, I was glad for it. I sat down on the couch and scratched Wyatt on the head. I slouched down, resting my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes, willing the pills to kick in. 

Wyatt decided that it was a perfect time to walk on my lap and put one of his little paws exactly where it shouldn't be. I can't understand how a tiny cat can have paws with the ability to castrate, but he does. I swung my arm towards him to push him to the side and leaned forward, my head in my hands. I was still there when Mitch came back in.

"Okay there, Sunshine?"

I reached out to take my coffee and met his eyes and for a split second forgot how to breathe.

"Scott?"

"Oh, yeah fine." Thank god I'm good under pressure. I looked away as soon as I could, more scared than I'd been in a long time. It was still here. Last night hadn't been a fluke. This was NOT good. "I'm going to check on my phone."

I didn't get my still nearly dead phone though, I grabbed my Ipad. Google, I need google. I searched: Full Moon New Years, Full Moon Kiss, Full Moon Love, New Years Moon, Full Moon Legends, and finally, after almost an hour, gave up. I knew when the next one would be, that some people were WAY anal about when the moon was or wasn't doing its thing, and that there was no stand-out explanation.

But how was it possible? How was there nothing online to help me? Something had happened last night. Something magical or otherworldly or just plain freaky but something. There had to be a reason I suddenly wanted Mitch more than a croissant sandwich, which was a LOT. 

Now all I had to do was figure it out. I had to fix this, somehow. I took a shower and headed out for lunch, calling a quick goodbye to Mitch as I left. Thankfully he was in his room and I didn't have to worry about tripping over my feet when I left the apartment.


	6. Tomorrow's a new day, right?

I'd managed to hold myself together for the past five days and honestly, it had gotten a bit easier. I still didn't have any answers, or any sort of plan, but... okay so I was ignoring it. Okay? Denial is NOT just a river in Egypt. It's also found in a river of liquor, in work, and in avoidance. I'm open to suggestions for other places to find it too.

Today though, was Superfruit day and we were just doing a Q & A because I hadn't wanted to even talk about it enough to plan anything. This was safe. We got to pick the questions ahead of time and we usually went over what we were going to say a little bit. Editing took care of the rest. I got everything set up and called for him but he didn't appear, so I knocked on his door. "Let's do this." 

He walked out and sat next to me on the couch, looking flawless as always. "Want me to read or?" he asked.

"Sure, that works." I didn't know if I had the mental capability today to focus well enough to handle that task, and I didn't want this to take forever either. We did our intro, what is it with me and the hard 'C' names? No clue why it always pops into my head first. We had a lot of fun and it was great being with him without things feeling weird on my part. It was all great, until I had to edit it.

I sat there that there in my room watching myself go glossy-eyed over the raven-haired boy next to me. I could not have been more pathetic. I touched his arm and stared at him constantly. It was embarrassing, and so damn obvious. I cut it all out, then realized I had like four minutes of footage left so I put back in a little bit. Heck, we'd never shied away from letting fans think whatever they wanted to, so why start now?

But even after the video was finished, the sinking feeling in my chest wouldn't go away. THEN, Mitch knocked on my door, looking dashing, and told me he was going out. Like out OUT out. I wanted more than anything to stalk him, or suddenly come down with some horrible disease that he could stay home and nurse me through.

"Scottie?"

"Yeah?" I hadn't seen him turn back my way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Sure Mitch."

"I can stay, if you need me. Or we can do something tomorrow, okay? We'll talk, watch movies, eat ice cream, whatever. Alright?"

"Sure. Have fun." I put a smile on my face, I really did.

"Okay. Hey, tomorrow's a new day, right?"

"It is." And then he was gone, part of the light in the apartment leaving with him. It was the straw that broke this camel's back though, I needed a plan. I couldn't just TELL him what had happened. How insanely awkward would that be? 'Um, I've been in love with you all week. It just sort of happened when you got the moon facial and then I kissed you and....' NO, not happening.

There were a lot of variables to consider though, when formulating my plan. Then it hit me - I needed to go back to that club and kiss someone else. If I fell madly in love with a stranger, well, I'd be better off than I was now. Besides, I had nothing else to do tonight....

I got ready in record time, then had an epiphany and changed back into the clothes I'd worn on New Years. Maybe it was a magic shirt? I've never been a really superstitious guy but I've never dealt with magic before, either. Same shirt, same pants, same shoes. That would have to do, I had no idea which drawers and socks I'd worn. I did my hair even though a hat would have been easiest, then headed out to break the spell I was under.


	7. Someone put a spell on you?

I sat near the end of the bar, conspicuously alone. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been out alone and decided I really didn't like it. Oh yes I could, Nate had been 20 minutes late and I'd come in instead of sitting in my car. That was easier though, it feels different when you know there's an end. I felt unbelievably awkward and stared at my fingernails like I was reading tea leaves or something. 

Regardless, I had a mission. I ordered a drink and eyed up the possibilities. I was going to do my darndest to find some cute boy to kiss on that dance floor at midnight. The problem was, how do you do that without coming across as the biggest creep on the planet? I don't know how anyone meets anyone, ever. EVER.

It took me a few minutes to decide that there was absolutely no one here who fit the bill. There were lots of couples, a few scary looking bears, and a twink or two that looked WAY too desperate. If I was gonna risk falling in love with someone, I had to pick someone at least halfway promising, right? I could just imagine Mitch's face when I introduced him to my new 45 year-old, motorcycle-riding, leather-clad 'daddy'. He would die. Mitch. Shit, no, detour. I ordered another drink.

I almost missed him walk in. Cute, dark, Latino?, with two women. Perfect. He was probably a little older than me and looked like he was just out for a good time. It was possible that he wouldn't leave his friends alone but maybe for at least a dance? I gave them 20 minutes to get settled in, then sent him a drink.

Mission accomplished, he looked over and beckoned me to join their table. "Hi, I'm Scott."

"Paolo. This is Naomi and Angie. Thanks for the drink. Should I ask the obvious 'so what are you doing here alone' question or can we skip all that and see if we can manage to hold a conversation?" 

His grin was quick and white and I liked his style. "The latter works for me, although I'm incredibly socially awkward."

"That's okay, your looks will get you through the first 5 or 10 minutes" Naomi said, giggling.

Paolo rolled his eyes and tipped back his drink. "It's harder than you think it should be, starting a conversation that isn't a bad pick-up line. But, tell me, did you get stood up?"

"No, actually I came alone. I don't usually but... extenuating circumstances. I mean not that I'm Mr. Popular or anything, it's just... see? I'm bad at this."

"Yes, yes you are" Paolo confirmed. "So what's going on with you tonight Scott?"

"If I told you, you'd have a really good story to tell your friends later. I'm actually here to do an experiment."

"Ooh are you a journalist or something?" Angie asked.

"No, just desperate. Have any of you ever heard about weird stuff happening at midnight on New Years?"

"Isn't everything that happens then pretty strange? Paolo joked.

"A lot of it, yeah. But it's just that there was a full moon and something sort of crazy happened so I'm trying to figure it out. See if I can undo it."

"Oooh like a curse?" Naomi asked. "What happened? Someone put a spell on you?"

Scott made a split decision to be honest. He liked these people, especially Paolo and didn't want to just use him. "Sort of. I kissed my best friend at midnight and fell in love with him. Now I need to undo it so I don't go crazy. I thought if I wore the same clothes and kissed someone else in the same bar at midnight, maybe it would fix things. I know it's pathetic, but I'm desperate."

Paolo tipped his chair back, then sat it back down. "That is the strangest pick-up line I've ever heard. I'm tempted to actually believe you."

"Is there any chance you'd kiss me? " He looked at the clock. "In 23 minutes?"

"Sure."

"Really? That's literally the coolest thing ever and I appreciate it. Oh wait, can we go outside on the patio first? We were out there before it happened."

"Go ahead boys, Angie and I need to powder our noses."

"Speak for yourself girl, I need to pee." Angie stood and placed a hand on Paolo's shoulder. "Don't go running off with beautiful men, alright? And if you can't contain yourself, text me so I know you haven't been abducted. Let's go Naomi, you KNOW there's going to be a line. Somehow, even in gay bars, the women's room is packed."

"I like her" Scott said, after they had made it onto the patio.

"She's mine, you can't have her" Paolo teased. "So, what's his name?"

"Mitch."

"Do tell."

"He's amazing. We've been best friends for like 13 years now and now I'm going to ruin it if I can't get my shit together."

"And you really think it's some curse? Seems more likely that you finally figured it out. You've really never had feelings for him before? You two ever screw around?"

"Nothing major. Seriously, I wanted to wake up the next morning and for it to be gone but it just IS. I know it sounds crazy, trust me. I just don't know what else to do."

"Well Scott, it's 11:57. Time for you to drag me inside and have your way with me."


	8. Good, go out with me.

Unfortunately it didn't work. Paolo was great, and it was nice to meet Angie and Naomi, but I came home alone and no less head-over-heels for Mitch than I'd been earlier. It was okay though, I had two more weeks to come up with a new plan. This whole thing had literally started with the moon, right? So I needed a date for the next full moon which had taken forever to get here but finally, it was time. Nate had already confirmed and I was picking him up at 7 for dinner. I didn't know if the kiss would work, but I was more than willing to try to work Mitch out of my system the good old fashioned way. Either way I was going to feel better. 

It's not like I had anything to lose. By this point I was pretty much just a huge pent up ball of sexual frustration. I'd lived with Mitch for over a year now but the last month had been pretty close to torture. The boy is ALWAYS shirtless. Granted, so am I but he's oblivious. I turned the temperature in the house down to 68 which helped, but not enough. Since it's just me alone in this insanity, I've been trying to lock myself in my room whenever I know he's going to shower or when I catch him half naked. It's not like it helps, he just barges into my room like he always has. 

Not only that, but he's figured out that I'm being weird. I think he just ignored it the first few weeks, letting me have some space to get over whatever was going on with me. Now though I think he's worried. I'm not sure if he knows it has anything to do with him or not but it's not like I can just ask. I'm sort of between a rock and a hard place here. I wish Mitch was stuck between... never mind. Maybe I have time to—

"Stiletto? Are you home?" he called from somewhere near the living room.

"Um, yeah. In my room." Of course. Of course he needs me RIGHT now. I did my best to think about my math teacher. At least I had later to look forward to. Thank Jonas. 

My door flew open and there he was, all shiny eyes and pursed lips. "Good, go out with me."

"What?" Did he just say that?

"I don't want to drive the whole way, will you do it?" He looked at me as if we had talked about this. "You did NOT forget about my tattoo!" 

Oh, he had told me about it, even reminded me last night. "Um, I thought Phil was going with you?"

"He's stupid, so no. Please?"

Knowing they were on the outs almost made me much happier than I should be at my best friends complete bad luck when it comes to men. "I have a date."

"We'll be back by 5, I swear."

I added another hour because he tends to underestimate but still had no excuse. "Okay, when do we need to leave?"

"Ten minutes?" He bounded over towards me and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "MWAH. You're the best sis."

As soon as he was gone I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to cup my cheek. "Yeah, the best" I muttered. "Sis." I grabbed a hat and threw on my shoes and I was as ready as I was ever going to be.

*** *** ***

*** The next bit is not G. If you want to skip, feel free. Suffice it to say that Scott and Nate are going to work out some tension.

 

Dinner was delicious and rather than go to the club, afterwards we decided to spend the rest of the night at Nate's apartment. I set the alarm on my phone for 11:59, hoping I'd be in a position that I could maneuver around and kiss him once it hit midnight.

Nate and I had a weird history. I think both of us had really thought that it might turn into something real, at least until halfway through the first date. Then we realized that we were total opposites and had NONE of the same interests. 

Being socially incompatible didn't affect the sex though and god was it amazing. We were both willing to give or take, to go with whatever felt right at the time. He was gorgeous and an aspiring actor so needless to say, it was never boring. It's all fun and games...

We were making the best use of a couch that anyone has ever seen when my alarm blared out its warning. He was bent over in front of me and nowhere near close enough to kiss and I almost decided to forget about the plan but my head was full of Mitch. I pulled out and turned him around, attacking his mouth as hard as I'd been going at his ass a moment before. I ended up jerking myself off while sucking him, hoping that when I stood up and looked into his eyes that there would be... something.

But of course, they were just the same pretty blue they'd been before. He was the same Nate, and I was the same Scott. A Scott who wanted to be looking into much darker eyes when I got off my knees.


	9. I'll be ready.

Have you ever been hit over the head with the realization that the answer to your problem is right in front of your face but you've been blind? Well, as my dad used to say, 'wake up and smell the bacon, son'. It didn't make much sense when he said it either, but trust me, he would literally say it to me right now.

I'd been so focused on trying to 'fix' the spell that I had been missing the obvious answer. I didn't need to reverse it, I just needed to get Mitch cursed WITH me. I mean, seriously, it's not like being into Mitch was a bad thing, it was only bad because he didn't feel the same way. Right? Right. So, new plan.

Finally, things were looking my way because what was coming up? Only the most romantic holiday of the year; Valentines Day. I was going to sweep that girl off her feet. Wine him, dine him and then kiss him at midnight. It would work, it had to. And if it didn't? Well, maybe if I was drunk enough I'd tell him everything and he could figure out some way to help me. But it had to work, because I really couldn't think about the other options. We had to be okay, one way or another. We just had to be.

By the eleventh I had it all planned out except for one small piece of the puzzle. I hadn't actually asked her yet if she had any plans. I mean, girl does not exactly have trouble getting a date. And why would he? He's gorgeous and smart and amazing and sexy and silly and wonderful and yeah... Still cursed, check. I couldn't put this off any longer and he was home. Time to ask.

"Hey Meatball?" I found him stretched out on the couch, Wyatt on his chest.

"Hey yourself."

"I was wondering if you have a hot date for V-day?"

I wish you could have seen Mitch's face. The look of utter disgust was hilarious. "No."

"Do you want one?"

He stared at me a minute, then blinked. "That depends on whether or not you mean you and if not, if he's currently on parole."

"Bitch I meant me." What a jerk.

"Well, you're better than nothing but I thought you'd be busy."

"Nope. I'm all yours." In a lot more ways than you think.

"At least I'm not completely pathetic. Well, in that case I accept Sir. Taking me somewhere nice?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I was kidding."

"I'm not. Dress up, be ready at 6."

"Seriously? Oooh, you had plans and got dumped, didn't you?"

"No Melissa, I did NOT." I don't know why I thought this would be easy.

"Well, either way it works for me. I'm not going to pass up good food."

 

*** *** ***

That should have been the end of it except that it gave me two entire days to second guess, third guess, and then tie myself in knots over the whole situation. I almost uninvited him about 6 times. I considered playing sick, or getting a last-minute date. A death in the family would have done it too, but that's a hard lie to pull off with someone that's known you forever.

When he found me that morning I was still working on my cup of coffee and wasn't quite all with it yet. And even worse, I still hadn't decided what to do about tonight.

"Hey Scott?"

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know yet." Bullshit, I was gonna wear the blue shirt he loved me in but since I still wasn't sure the date was even going to happen, I figured being vague couldn't hurt.

"I was thinking my floral button down, does that work? You can work around it?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Six, right? Or do we need to be there at six?"

"We can leave at six. Mitch, relax."

"Well it's not often that somebody goes to the trouble of making plans for me so I'm just trying to be polite. ExCUSE me for not wanting to be late."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not awake yet. Thanks."

"That's better." He grinned at me and spun in a circle, forcing a grin to my face. "I'll be ready."


	10. I'm here to pick you up

I'm a dork. An unrepentant one even. Desperate too. So at 5:53 I snuck out of our apartment and stood outside the door until 6. I knocked, then waited. After the second knock I heard Mitch's 'get that Scott!' and almost cracked up, but I just knocked again. Finally a rather unamused Mitch threw open the door.

"Heeee--ey um Scott? What did you do, lock yourself out big boy?" He still had a make-up brush in his hand and the look of confusion on his face was priceless.

"No, I'm here to pick you up. I was trying--sorry." I'm sure I was blushing by this point, I am such a dork. See? Told you.

"NO! Oh my god that is so sweet. I get it. Okay, well, can you pick me up again in like three minutes? Mommy needs powder." 

And then he shut the door in my face. I leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling, wondering how I was going to get through the evening. I had to play it at least relatively cool until midnight when hopefully, hopefully, Mitch would join me in my madness. I gave him a full five minutes and then knocked.

"You're late" he answered, grinning. "But I am both forgiving and ready. Shall we?"

*** *** ***

Mitch twirled another bite of gluten-free pasta around his fork. "This is divine. Decadent."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." I watched him retwirl it so that he had a small bite worth on his fork, then delicately eat it. Mine I was just shoving in, the joy of penne. He was right though, it was really good. A mostly empty bottle of wine sat between us and I wondered just how many bottles it would take to get him to forget this entire evening if I ended up making a fool of myself. At least one more, but that we would drink at home. It was already in the refrigerator waiting.

"So do I get to know the surprise yet?" Mitch asked.

"I think it'll be more fun if you don't, but I'll tell you if you really want."

"Well that's.... really? You're not going to get your fun out of torturing me?"

I was already torturing myself plenty, and it wasn't the least bit amusing. More sad than anything, really. "Nope, your choice." I watched his eyes dance before he smirked at me, then went back to his plate without answering. "Fine, we're going to the observatory." See, I had a plan. It wasn't a full moon, but I hoped that getting up close and personal with it might help the magic along. Besides, Mitch loved astrology and all the 'signs' crap so it seemed like something he'd enjoy. Two birds with one stone, and all. Yes, that's another of dad's wise sayings.

"I have ALWAYS wanted to go over there. It's on the list, I just... I don't know. Wait, did I tell you I wanted to go?"

"You might have mentioned it at some point but I don't remember. I just thought you'd like it."

"Well thanks. Wow, you really put a lot of effort into this whole thing Scott. Wait... do you need a kidney?"

"I can't be nice without having an ulterior motive?"

"Well you CAN be but... I don't know, you've just seemed off lately. I was worried about you. I didn't do anything, did I?" Mitch took the dessert menu from the waitress and looked it over before handing it to me. "Split the flourless cake?"

"Sure. And no, it's all me. Just working on something important and it's sort of messing with me a little."

"Need to talk?" 

Saying 'No' would be almost impossible, but I had to do it. When those deep eyes are staring into mine and I'm the focus of his entire world, it sort of turns my heart inside out, especially the past six weeks. If he had asked me a few days ago I wouldn't have been able to resist, but I had a plan that I needed to stick to. "Maybe later."

*** *** ***

"Oh my god Sis, this is amazing!" Mitch practically skipped over to the huge telescope and immediately bent over to take a look. 

"Can you find the moon?"

"Working on it." He rotated the entire thing left, then tilted it up. "Got it. Oh wow! You have to see this!"

Mitch unfolded the star chart of that night's sky. "It says we can find Jupiter too."

"The moon is amazing though, do you want another look before we lose it?" I wanted him to see it again, I figured the more time he spent with it, the better. My phone beeped a two minute warning just as he repositioned himself to look through it. I gave him a minute, watching as it turned 11:59. "Mitchy?" I pulled him towards me as soon as he stood and held him tight so he couldn't get away, which I admit was a little bit of a dick move, but I was out of options. Then I kissed him like my life depended on it because honestly, it felt that way.


	11. This might actually be my fault.

Mitch broke free and stepped back then brought his hand up to his mouth, but it wasn't clear whether he did so to protect himself from another onslaught or to relive the moment.

"Mitchy?" I saw the indecision, the uncertainty in those dark eyes and my hopes soared. "It's okay, if it is what I think it is."

Halfway through my sentence, those amber eyes darkened. "Car, now." Mitch turned without another word and quickly stormed back towards the parking lot. He muttered to himself the entire way, trying to get his thoughts in order.

I was ecstatic and practically skipped along behind him until I realized that I probably looked like a moron. At the last minute I hurried ahead, opening the passenger door.

Mitch looked up a moment, confused, then sat down. He waited until my door was closed as well before voicing any of the thoughts going through his head. "What the hell is WRONG with you? For weeks you've been weird and sulky and now you're kissing me? What the hell was THAT? Explain. Now."

"Mitch?" My voice cracked like a fourteen year-olds with the realization that I was still alone in this, this, whatever it was. I'd been so damn sure that it had worked but it was obvious now that I had been very wrong. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology Susan, I want to know what's going on in that oversized, pointy head of yours."

"It's not pointy."

"It is on the bottom."

I rubbed my hand along my chin, then turned and stared out the window. He was NOT wrong. "I don't know how to tell you and you wouldn't believe me if I did. Can we just go home now?" I put the key in the ignition but was stopped by Mitch's hand gently covering mine. 

"Wait. Why don't we take a walk? Would that be easier? Just promise you won't kiss me again, alright? Be a gentleman."

"Yeah, sorry. Sure, a walk sounds good I guess." I got out but instead of walking, I ended up leaning against my door. "But I still can't talk to you. I'll figure it out on my own, I have to."

"Oh my god, are you sick?" Mitch reached a hand out as if he were waiting to launch into my arms and I seriously considered saying yes just to make it happen until I realized that he thought I was dying.

"No, no, not... I mean not like that. Mentally maybe. Maybe that's it, maybe I need a shrink."

"Nothing wrong with that, girl, but can't you tell me what it's about? You know our rule about secrets."

"We're only allowed to keep them if presents are involved. Yeah, I remember. But this is... Mitch, I can't. It's ridiculous and I'm really starting to doubt my fucking sanity. Like, I may literally be going crazy. It's as good of an excuse or reason as I can think of. Can you be crazy if you know you're crazy? Otherwise... well otherwise I may be cursed."

"Cursed? You have my attention. Continue."

"Fine. You're going to laugh so I'll make it quick. Since New Years, when we kissed? Well since then I've been head over heels in love with you. Like fucking obsessed. I don't know what happened, and I don't know how to fix it. It's why I kissed you tonight. It's Valentine's, so it's a holiday and I brought you here to see the moon and it was midnight and I thought... I don't know." And I didn't. It all came out a jumbled mess but I knew Mitch would get the gist of it.

"I um, can I have a minute to process that?"

"Take all the time you need, or just forget about it. So that's what's going on. I haven't been avoiding you on purpose but I want to kiss you and lots of other things every damn time I see you and I've been trying to not completely fuck up our friendship. Well, until tonight."

"So you've been like ogling me behind my back?"

"Literally every day. Do you have any fucking idea how cute you are?" Cute was the safest word I could come up with. 

"I've been told." Mitch leaned against the car next me, our shoulders touching. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah. And I'm so fucking sorry! I really am, I swear but I can't do anything about it. I've tried everything I could think of to break the damn curse but I can't figure out how to make it stop!"

Mitch jumped forward, then ran around the car. "Get in, I need to go home."

I wasn't going to argue, but I was worried. I slid in and started the car. After my confession, the least I could do was take him home. I didn't expect him to talk on the way home but he surprised me.

"I have an idea and if I'm right, this might actually be my fault."


	12. Now that is something I can get behind

"WHAT?" I screamed. He had to be kidding. What kind of weird voodoo shit was he doing with all those damn crystals? "What did you DO to me?"

"Nothing, you freak. Do I look like I have a fucking magic wand or powers? I don't mean it's really my fault. Damn you're tense. It's just, well maybe I'm wrong, but it was around then, oh god I'm pretty sure it was that day. But I have to check and see exactly what she said."

"WHO SAID? Could you speak English? This is important." I was having a really hard time keeping my eyes on the road and considered pulling over but if Mitch had the answers at home, that's where I was going. "Who said what?"

"My advisor."

"Your psychic chick?"

"Yes Scott. And don't get all high and mighty on me now, YOU'RE the one that's cursed, thankyouverymuch. I got a reading that day, remember? I had to go early because it was a holiday and... holy shit. Wait." He turned and looked at me for some reason.

"What?"

"You are NOT punking me, are you? Did I tell you about this and now you're playing some crazy joke?"

"Are you serious right now?" I parked the car and hopped out. "Go find your journal and tell me what it says!"

"I swear I will KILL you if you're messing with me, Susannah. K-I-L-L. But I'm going." 

I watched his tiny little ass head up the stairs and into the apartment, then collapsed onto the couch to wait my fate. "Find it yet?"

"Patience. I'm looking through..... oh god."

I jumped up and ran into his room and found him sitting cross legged on his bed, his open journal resting on his lap. "What?"

"I wrote it down, exactly, because it was so out of the ordinary. I mean, I didn't believe it, really, but I wanted to remember it. December 31.... there's stuff about work and my health but under love I wrote 'Cathy told me today that I'd already found my true love and that tonight he'd find me. Not sure what it means, but it's New Years, so I guess anything can happen.' That's why I changed my mind and went out that night!"

"That's it? Your true love would find you? That makes no sense." Given how freaked out and excited he was, and the pitch of his voice, I had expected an ANSWER, not a fucking riddle. I stood back up but Mitch pulled me back onto the bed. 

"Scott? It makes total sense. If you're my true love, well, you found me that night. You figured it out, right?"

"If she had said 'A blonde moron will kiss you and fall in love with you so watch out' THAT would have helped. Or 'if you don't want to make one of the most important relationships in your life really awkward, make sure he drinks Pepsi mixed with orange juice.'"

"Please stop, that's so nasty."

"Yeah, ick. What kind of a magic fucking potion or spell is it if you can't even control it? I hope you didn't pay her much."

Mitch just rolled his eyes at me and continued skimming his journal. "I didn't ASK her to do anything."

"Seriously though, how do I FIX it? I mean, IF somehow she has something to do with this, do you think she can make it stop?"

"I don't know Scott, I guess we'll have to go ask her. If anyone can solve this, it's Cathy."

"Hey wait... didn't it say something about you finding your true love? You sure as hell don't have feelings for me and I'm the one who got cursed so it doesn't work. This can't be it, it's just a coincidence." I waited for him to agree with me but he sat silently and fiddled with his fingernails. "What?" He just looked away and I grabbed the journal off his lap to get his attention. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think we should go. Even if she didn't do it, she might have an idea. Right?"

"Now THAT is something I can get behind." As soon as it came out of my mouth I knew Mitch would take advantage of it. "Not now."

"You are NO fun when you're in love."


	13. Sure, but only a kiss

It had been an awkward morning while we sort of moved around each other and pretended like we weren't just wasting time waiting for our appointment with Cathy. Mitch had been unfailingly polite which was odd and I had just kept pretty quiet which is even weirder. I had to admit that I was looking forward to meeting her even if she didn't have any answers. The fact was that not many people really got through Mitch's defenses but somehow, she had. 

I had an image in my mind, a compilation of all the movies I'd seen through the years, most likely. I envisioned her old, with crazy long curly grey hair and wearing a scarf and flowing skirt. Lots of bracelets and necklaces too. I've never actually had a reading, or whatever it was called because honestly, I think it's bullshit. Mitch, however, seemed to get a kick out of it and I was desperate enough to try anything.

"I brought my notebook to remind her, in case she doesn't remember the reading." Mitch sat his bag on the counter and reached for a bottle of water.

"Not a very good psychic if she can't 'seeeee' it, right?"

"Very funny Scott."

I was actually serious but I let it go because he was obviously nervous. As if his damn lips aren't plump enough already, they were deep red from all the biting and playing with them he'd done. I caught myself staring and looked away. "Um, ready?" Smooth one, I know. "You going to drive? I don't know where it is."

"Sure. And that means I can stop for lunch afterwards and I can pick the place. Deal."

"Nooooooo" I whined. "Please can we go somewhere with real food?" The gluten free I could handle but the vegan was going to be the death of me. "Please? I need sustenance. I'm a growing boy."

He just looked at me with that famous side-eye and grabbed his bag. "Let's go."

Let me tell you, Cathy was NOT what I had expected. For one, she had really short hair and no jewelry. She was also young, well younger than I had thought. She was wearing a faded t-shirt and baggy jeans that looked like she had stolen them from an ex. 

"Mitchell, welcome" she said and I almost choked that she'd used his full name. I watched them hug before her eyes turned towards me. 

"Scott."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." She walked towards me and held out her hands. "Take my hands, please?"

I glanced at Mitch who gave me the non-verbal 'go ahead' and rested my hands on top of hers. She didn't say anything though, just dropped her hands after a moment and walked around her table to sit, then motioned for us to sit as well.

"It's good to see you together. So, Mitchell, what can I help you with today?"

I resisted the urge to say 'shouldn't you know that?' and I was proud of myself for my restraint. But seriously, what kind of question is that coming from someone in her profession? She'd asked Mitch, but I jumped in. "I'm cursed, and I need your help."

"Cursed?" she asked, pursing her lips into an expression that my mother had used on me more than once. "How is love a curse?"

"Mitch told you? That makes it easier because explaining it makes me feel a little crazy. So yeah, how do we fix it?"

"He didn't tell me Scott, but I don't know what there is to fix." She looked at Mitch who had been eerily quiet so far. "Mitchell, how are you feeling?"

"I just want him happy. Whatever he wants to do is fine. Can you undo it?"

"I didn't DO it in the first place Mitchell. I only saw what was happening and told you, nothing more." She actually had the audacity to laugh, and not a small chuckle either. No, it was a deep belly laugh. "You two are impossible. You're making problems up where there are none. What are you doing here?"

That was it, I'd had enough. "Look, Cathy, I can't LIVE like this! He's my best friend and I'm going crazy. There's nothing funny about loving someone who doesn't love you back!" I threw myself backwards into the chair, sliding halfway down and out of it. Maybe I actually looked as exasperated as I felt.

"Mitchell?"

"He doesn't want it, so why would I tell him?" he answered sadly. "It's fine."

"Wait, what? Tell me what?" I could usually read Mitch like a book but he'd been acting really weird since last night. I was clueless.

"He's in love you with you Scott, he has been for years" Cathy answered.

I turned towards him and tried to stare him down. "But you don't act like it. And last night, you didn't say anything!"

"What was there to say? You wanted out so badly that I couldn't... there was nothing to say. And before, well I knew I was the only one so I just hid it."

"But I'm always loving on you and you just push me away, you always want your space."

"And maybe now you get it! Close is amazing but I always wanted more and I knew I would slip up and do something stupid if I didn't maintain some sort of boundaries. Yeah, sometimes I let my guard down but I tried to keep some distance between us. I had to."

"Mitch...."

"And I was right! You said so yourself that you've tried everything you can think of to get rid of your feelings for me."

I took his hand and didn't let him pull away. "Only because I was scared that you'd never feel the same. I thought I'd mess up our friendship and I couldn't deal with the thought of hurting you or is. But you've felt like this for... how long Mitch?"

"Years. Always, really." Finally he looked up at me. "Surprise."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologize! This is great. It's fine now."

"No it's not Scott."

"What do you mean? I am head over heels for you and you feel the same, right?"

"But it took what you so eloquently call a 'curse' to get you here. What happens when it wears off? What happens when you resent it?"

"Mitchell" Cathy interrupted. "There is no such thing. Scott has finally realized his feelings, that is all. If there was a way to make people fall in love, the world would be a much happier place. And I wouldn't be single. Stop overthinking things and go enjoy the rest of your day."

He looked so sad that I had to try. "Can I buy you lunch? You can even pick the place."

Mitch smiled, then stood. "Sounds good Scott."

I stood and pulled him towards me. "But first, can I have a kiss?"

"Sure, but only a kiss. There's a girl watching."

"There's no such thing as 'Only a kiss' with you." I laughed and then lowered my lips to his. I'd kissed them many times before, but they had never tasted so sweet.

*** The End ***


End file.
